Traditionally, people have requested and received services at fixed locations from specific service providers. For example, various services were fulfilled by making a delivery to a user at a home or work location. Many services can now be accessed through mobile computing devices and fulfilled at arbitrary locations, often by service providers that are activated on demand. Such on-demand service offerings are convenient for users, who do not have to be at fixed locations to receive the services. However, locations provided by requesting computing devices can be inaccurate and not represent a location where a requestor and a provider should meet to fulfill the on-demand service. Inaccurate and/or inefficient identification of locations related to on-demand service requests can lead to inefficient resource allocation. For example, a requestor and provider may not be able to find each other if the location at which they are to meet is inaccurate, and delay in searching for each other can lead to longer travel times and reduced supply of providers. In some cases, the requestor and provider may not be able to locate each other, which can lead to a service request being cancelled and re-placed in the system with a new provider, despite an available provider being in the area This leads to inefficient resource allocation as cancelled and duplicated requests increase bandwidth and processing needs, as well as disrupting efficient allocation of resources in a geographic area.